A little black cat
by Casbutt-in-Camelot
Summary: Sometimes Nico comes to the conclusion that someone is out to get him. Namely, the Hecate cabin and their stupid security spells. A Solangelo one shot in which Nico is turned into a kitten, and Lou Ellen decides that Will should be the one to take care of him. BOO spoilers!


**Hey guys! This is something I wrote when not doing important work (as always- procrastination will kill me one day)- I was inspired by a sheer number of kitten fics that I have read, every fandom has them and I love them so I decided to write one for my new favourite ship; Solangelo! These two make my life, and I want Nico to be happy and if Will does that for him, then I'm happy! Anyway, enjoy!**

Sometimes Nico comes to the conclusion that someone is out to get him. Namely, the Hecate cabin and their stupid security spells.

He only wanted to 'borrow' a stupid orb, why does that give them the right to put a spell on him? Those damn Hecate kids are far too protective of their magic. Nico had barely picked up the tiny little orb before something smashed at his feet and he was engulfed in heatless flames, turning the world around him hazy and a strange yellow colour. When it stopped, he was on the floor. Or, he thought he was on the floor.

"What the...?!" Nico tried to yell, but all that came out of his mouth was a strangled 'mew!'. The whole cabin looked huge- the desk was like a small building to him, the beds were unreachable; Nico didn't want to look down, but he found himself doing so anyway.

And there was a whole lot of black fur.

Nico yelped a few times, springing into the air in shock, only to find that the little paws and the kitten body followed. A cat- they'd turned him into a cat. Nico hissed and made for the door.

"Aww, look! Someone tried to break in!" A loud voice boomed, and hands grabbed Nico around the middle as he tried to streak out of the cabin. He whined in protest as he was lifted off the floor, hands too tight, too big, too- scary.

Being a cat was weird.

"Ooh, how cute! An adorable little kitten! Who are you, buddy?" Lou Ellen's face was huge to his new, tiny eyes. It took up all of his vision, and he scowled as she cooed at him.

"Grumpy, are you?" She teased, and Nico hissed, trying to bat at her nose when she got too close.

"Put me down!" He tried to say, but it translated as a loud, high-pitched meowing noise that made him want to die. Lou Ellen laughed.

"I think I know exactly who you are. Come on then little kitty, let's have some fun"

"Fun? Lou Ellen turn me back!" Nico griped, only she didn't understand cat, and instead she hugged him to her chest and skipped out of the cabin, jostling him madly as she went. Nico was disorientated, failing to cling onto her shirt and regain his balance, he couldn't even wriggle out of her grip it was that tight.

"I know someone who loves kittens- especially one like you. You'll be in good hands little guy!" Lou Ellen cooed, and Nico hissed, seeing where she was going. The Apollo cabin loomed ever closer, huge to him now he was small, and Lou Ellen simply let herself in, not even knocking and preparing the cabin to her entrance.

"Lou Ellen! What are you doing?!" Someone yelled- the Apollo kids, not due to their archery classes until ten, had most likely been having a lie in, and were just now rising from their beds, in various stages of undress. Nico meowed loudly and tried to escape, trying very hard not to stare at the Apollo boy's, most of which were missing shirts and trousers.

"Where's Will? I have a gift for him!" She chimed, and the noise that escaped Nico's mouth was one of pure terror.

"I swear to Hades Lou Ellen, If you hand me over I'll-"

"Ah Will! There you are!"

Nico's kitten mouth dropped open. He wasn't one to attend the parties by the lake, or surf on the beach, so he'd never seen Will Solace without a shirt before. He was sure Lou Ellen's eyes had widened a little at the sight of him too, which made him feel a little better.

"Is that a kitten? Lou Ellen where did you get a kitten?" Will asked, a small smile playing about his face, and Nico meowed.

"Oh he's a friend of mine. His name is Bones, I need you to cat-sit for a day or two" She told him.

"Bones? My name is Bones?!" Nico complained, and Will chuckled.

"I don't think he likes you holding him like that. Give him to me, I'll take care of him" He said, and Nico had no choice in the matter as Lou Ellen promptly dropped Nico into Will's waiting arms and the Apollo boy cradled him against his bare chest. Nico nearly hyperventilated. He twisted around to see Lou Ellen wave a cheery goodbye and leave with a wink and a mouthed 'you're welcome' to Nico. He hissed.

"Whoa there little guy, put those claws away!" Will said, his voice rumbling in his chest, and Nico retracted the claws from his skin, meowing apologetically. Will smiled.

"All right, I'll get changed and take you to breakfast. You can come with, you're too cute to leave in a cabin all alone"

If Nico could blush in kitten form, he totally would've. Especially when Will gently set him down on his bed, which was still so warm and smelled just like him and began pulling his usual camp shirt over his head. Nico instinctively kneaded the covers, wanting to burrow into the warmth. He didn't get a chance before Will picked him up again, but he was very warm too, so Nico wasn't too fussed. As a cat he seemed to enjoy being in someone's arms more than as a human.

"So Bones, I hope you're hungry" Will smiled, and Nico meowed loudly; his little tummy was rumbling loudly, and Will laughed.

"Good! I think you and I will get along just fine"

The dining pavilion was much louder as a kitten- his ears twitched madly, the smells were overpowering, everything was intensified with his new heightened senses. Will put him down on the table and his plate filled with meats- Nico dived for the bacon immediately.

"Reminds me of someone else I know" Will chuckled, and then looked over to a table a little ways away- Nico realised that it was the table he usually sat at. Since the war nobody sat according to cabin anymore, and Nico wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He was a fan of eating alone, and now people- namely the seven and Will- invented themselves over to his table. He guessed he enjoyed their company most of the time.

"Why are you looking for me?" Nico asked, and Will looked down at the meowing sound, smiling.

"Sorry Bones, got a little distracted. My...friend isn't here yet. I can introduce you later, it will be fun" He replied. Nico just left it and carried on tearing through the bacon, knowing that Will wouldn't find him today. Not in human form anyway. It made him happy that Will was looking for him though, but he'd never admit to that.

Once breakfast was finished Will picked Nico up and placed him on his shoulder, wandering to the Infirmary to take his shift. Will's shoulder was very comfortable, and Nico was content to curl up and watch him go about his duties- he didn't really have a choice though, Will was ridiculously tall and Nico would probably break his legs trying to jump off his shoulder. His four legs. That sounded so odd.

Every so often, Will would reach up and pat Nico's head gently, or rub behind his ears, and each time Nico involuntarily let out a loud purr, his bones melting at the touch. It was frankly humiliating, but Will seemed to like it.

"You're an adorable little kitten you know? Why would Lou name such a cutie Bones?" Will cooed, and Nico meowed, arching his spine into Will's fingers as he petted him. Gods, if Will ever found at that it was him- he'd be humiliated. He'd never live it down. Lou Ellen better sort this quickly.

Will cared for his patients in a very professional manner- no nonsense, strict with instructions ('You need to rest that leg Stoll! Don't make me make you stay here until it's healed!'), much like he was with Nico. Only, Nico noticed something very different.

"All right Jake, lets see if you have a fever" He said, and Nico frowned when he saw that Will pulled out a thermometer. Whilst Nico had been in the Infirmary, Will had checked his fever by feeling his forehead, the back of his neck- checked his pulse by his neck instead of his wrists, overall been a little more 'hands-on' than he was with everyone else. Nico didn't understand it. He leaned forward instinctively, curiously, only Will had leaned forward too to check blood pressure, and he tumbled off of Will's shoulder.

"Whoa there little guy, careful!" Will laughed, as Nico got a face full of infirmary bed. He climbed to his feet and Jake, another Hecate kid, sat up on his elbows to look at him curiously.

"Hang on..." He said. Nico hissed. Jake's face lit up.

"You know what Doc, I'm actually feeling much better- that cat though, he looks a little thin, don't you think? Maybe you should check him out" He advised. Nico dug his claws into Jake's leg, the boy yelping and springing from the bed. Will frowned.

"He does now you mention it" He muttered.

"Yeah, remind you of anyone?" Jake asked. Will picked Nico up, holding him at arm's length.

"Why would a cat remind me of someone?" Will asked, and Jake shrugged, barely able to keep a straight face. Nico tried to twist around and bat at him with his claws. but Will pulled him away, cradling him against his chest once more. His heartbeat was loud in Nico's ear, calming, and Nico tried not to purr. Jake giggled.

"No reason. You should keep an eye on him though, there could be some sudden changes. Bye Doc- bye little kitty!"

"That was weird" Will commented. Nico meowed sullenly.

Nico accompanied Will around camp all day- to archery lessons; Nico felt bad when Will waited for him to show up, as he'd agreed to help him learn to shoot, though technically he was there- stupid Hecate kids. He went with Will to the lake; at this point Nico was sure his fur would turn red from Will taking his shirt off and wading into the lake to help younger campers with canoe problems. He had sat himself snugly on a little rock on the shore, basking in the sunlight, purring at the warmth in his body. Will flicked water at him and Nico hissed, trying to look threatening, but he only ended up falling in the water.

"Oh man, you are adorable Bones. Come on, I'll help you dry off" Will laughed, putting him back on his rock and gently drying him with a towel. Nico scowled at Will the whole time, but the Apollo boy was too busy whistling and looking perfect to notice. Stupid Will.

"Lucky its not capture the flag tonight, We'd have to stay up late to look after the idiots who lost the game and ended up in the Infirmary" Will said, as they walked to dinner, Nico perched on Will's head, the blonde curls like a blanket to him.

"You know, I'm sad Nico hasn't met you, you two would get along real well. I wonder where he's been all day" Will continued, sitting at his table. Nico jumped down onto his shoulder and then nearly onto his plate- he needed to work on this aim thing. A burger materialised on the dish, just like the one that would be served in MacDonalds, and Will had to wrestle Nico to stop him from consuming the whole thing.

"Hey, you're a tiny little kitten, I get to eat more than you" He told him, and his cabin mates laughed. Nico bit at his hand.

"I'm the ghost king, I get to eat what I want!" He growled back. Will, predictably, didn't hear his point. If only the Hecate cabin had turned him into a hell hound, he could eat everyone's dinners. That would be the life. Since Will's healing Nico had found his appetite growing, which was great because he had grown to be a more healthy weight and found it much easier to fight- not that he couldn't before, but the energy difference was incredible. Nico could take on twice the amount he could before.

"Will, where's Nico?" Lou Ellen asked sweetly, sliding across from him smoothly. The Hecate table were grinning, and Nico was tempted to try and cross his arms. It didn't work.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day, and he didn't turn up for breakfast" Will replied, worry in his tone. Lou smiled.

"Aww, worried about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend" Will defended, blushing. Nico meowed, loudly, trying to get some answers. Was Lou Ellen teasing him about Nico? Why would she think they were dating, and why was Will embarrassed? He didn't like Nico like that. Did he?

"Not yet. Jeez Will just ask the kid out, you're purrfect together"

Did Lou just make a cat joke? Seriously? Nico glared at her, only to receive a wink in reply. Some of the Apollo kids glanced from Lou to Will to Nico the cat, a few of them suddenly grinning as it dawned on them what was going on. Nico was in hell. He was expecting to see his father in a few minutes, or Thanatos, telling him someone had hit him with a bus. He had to be dead, because this-

"I can't! He'd freak out! Its not like- he doesn't- do you know how much I can't do that?!" Will shot across the table, cheeks flushed bright red.

"Wait, you want to?" Nico asked, the tiniest of noises coming from his mouth. Will patted his head gently, probably thinking Nico just wanted attention. Nico's head bobbed and he scowled at the table's delighted expression; Nico Di Angelo, the Ghost King, Embassador of Pluto, turned into a cat and being petted against his will. What a title that is, no doubt it'll spread around camp like wildfire after dinner. Maybe even before, since two Apollo girls had already migrated tables and were whispering rapidly.

"Oh come on, he returns the felines"

"Lou, stop making cat jokes!"

"I don't think Bones likes you very much Lou" Will pointed out. Lou smiled smugly.

"Oh, he's fine. Now, it won't be a cat-astrophe if you ask Nico to date you. He likes you too. The boy is purring over you"

"How would you know?" Will demanded. Lou just tapped her nose.

"Call it a womanly intuition. I'm Paw-sitive Nico has the hots for you"

At this point Nico was ready to spring across the table and chew one of her fingers off, but she'd already risen from her seat, grinning madly.

"See ya Will! And you, Bones, behave yourself! Will, make sure he stays with you tonight. As close as you can get. He gets night terrors"

Will raised an eyebrow and Nico hid his eyes beneath his paws, mentally adding Lou to an ever growing list of people he needed to get revenge on. Jason and Percy were at the top for numerous reasons varying from 'got the Iris kids to turn all his clothes yellow' to 'serenaded him at the Camp fire with Mysterious girl'. He'll never forgive them for that.

"Night terrors, huh? You're a funny one Bones. Don't mind Lou though, she's odd sometimes" Will said thoughtfully, and Nico scowled.

"More like all the time" He growled. Will chuckled.

"You're so grumpy. Maybe you need a cat-nap. I need an early night anyway, I got the long shift in the Infirmary tomorrow; lets go to bed"

Will placed Nico on his shoulder and got up, wandering out of the mess hall, followed by the laughs of the rest of the Apollo cabin. Nico was just glad that the Aphrodite girls hadn't seen his kitten form and crowded him. They had a thing about fluffy animals and he doubted he could survive the amount of petting he'd receive.

"I can't believe she said all those things about Nico in front of my siblings; I mean they already thought we were dating, now I've practically confessed my feelings they'll never stop harassing me until something happens" Will sighed, and Nico froze on his shoulder. Will didn't seem to notice, just kept walking toward his cabin.

"I mean, Lou says he likes me back, and that would be awesome, really if he did- but the guy has been through a lot. It took me weeks just to get him to relax around me and tell me what he's been through. He's always tense. He doesn't like contact, he's terrible at feelings and using his words- I couldn't tell him how I feel, he'd explode! I don't want to drive him away because I like him"

Nico nestled against Will's neck, where a strong and rapid pulse was beating, and purred a little. He was glad Will understood; even if Nico did like him, telling him was an absolute no- everything that he'd been through had made him build walls, keep things to himself, try and stay solitary. The fact that Will was accepting these things made him feel warm inside.

"Its easy talking to you, Bones. I'm glad I could get this off my chest" Will told him, and Nico purred a little louder.

The Apollo cabin was never dark; that was what Nico noticed from the very first time he'd been inside. There were no night lights, no lamps or anything, but even with no way of light entering the cabin the place was lit warmly, dimly to not disturb anyone. Nico found it comforting, since he no longer liked the dark, he even had a small lamp in his own cabin, but it could never match the Apollo cabin's safe atmosphere.

Will placed Nico on his bunk and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the sun-kissed chest that Nico had witnessed that very morning and practically drooled over. Then, to Nico's shock, he discarded his trousers too, not replacing them, and climbed into bed. Nico stayed at the foot, curled on the comforter, untill Will patted his chest.

"Come on Bones, its warmer here" He offered. Nico gulped and padded up one of Will's legs, up his toned torso and settled on his chest, right above his heart. Will ran a hand down Nico's spine a few times and Nico purred, finding it the easiest thing to just drift off to sleep.

Nico didn't realise anything was wrong until he'd properly woken up. He came around slowly, feeling warm and relaxed and safe, strong arms slung over his waist, legs tangled with someone else's, head against a steady heartbeat. Then he remembered that he'd fallen asleep as a cat and yelped, jumping as far away from Will (mostly naked, fell-asleep-holding-a-cat Will), falling from the bed and hitting the floor with a thump. Around him, mostly dressed Apollo kids were snickering, getting up for another day of training.

"You two sleep like the dead" A girl commented, grinning.

"What- Nico? What's going on?" Will asked, voice thick and gravelly with sleep, sat up on his bed and looking like a confused puppy.

"We'll leave you to explain" A boy said, and the Apollo kids marched merrily out of the door, snickering loudly. Nico gulped. Will's hair was adorably pushed up, eyes a little bleary, confused.

"Uh, remember that cat?" Nico began.

"Yeah, Bones. What about him? Where is he?" Will demanded. Nico pointed to himself.

"The Hecate cabin don't like people wandering in"

It took Will a moment to register, and when he did his mouth dropped open.

"Wait, so you were at the table-"

"yeah"

"And you heard Lou-"

"Every word"

"And you- I told you about my feelings-"

"Yeah you did"

They stared at each other for a moment, black eyes meeting blue. Will's mouth opened and closed several times, a dark blush was rising in both boy's cheeks.

"So, you know how I feel" Will said. Nico nodded.

"Yeah. Uh, its okay though; Ditto"

Ditto? Why did Nico have to use that stupid word now? Damn Percy and Annabeth for trying to teach him stupid modern lingo. Will seemed to get it though, because his face brightened.

"You...Ditto? Really?" He asked. Nico nodded.

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"I know"

There was another pause, in which Nico studied his shoelaces and Will beamed.

"Hey, come here" Will said, and Nico looked up. The boy had pulled his covers back, inviting him in.

"You want me to sleep with you?"

"I don't know about you, but that's the best night's sleep I had for a long time" Will explained. Nico kicked his shoes off, nodding.

"Same here" He agreed, and crawled onto the bunk, allowing Will to throw the cover over him and burrow into his arm. They lay in silence for a long moment, toeing the line between awake and asleep, when Will laughed.

"What?" Nico grumbled, opening one eye grumpily.

"I just got all of Lou Ellen's cat jokes"

Nico had to kiss Will to shut him up, which neither of them complained about, but Nico had a feeling he'd be hearing more about his time as a cat later on. As much as he wanted revenge on Lou Ellen for this whole thing, he admitted that he had to thank her too. And her cabin's stupid security measures.


End file.
